Cordelia's New Obsession Book 2
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole
Summary: This is a continuation of the first book. You have to read that one, before you can understand this one. PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Homecoming and Dreams Come True

Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1: Chapter 2

Alrighty then, since this story is long in epic proportions, I had to break it down. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first one. Please keep the reviews coming, it helps me write a whole lot better. Between this story and 'Right Kind of Wrong' I am always busy.

Disclaimers: I still don't own them, and never will. Please don't hold it against me.

Homecoming Day

Buffy was a nervous wreck today was the day that the queen would be crowned. She ran around her room making sure that her make up was perfect and her hair was at it's best. There was no way she was going to make a speech looking like who done it and why. Jenny was standing in the door way trying not laugh at her niece. She never saw her in this much of a panic about anything before.

"Buffy, please calm down. You are going to do fine; you have thirty minutes before you have to be at the school." Jenny tried to calm the young girl down.

"I know, I know, but this is huge. I didn't win last year and I really want it this year, I could have another crown to go with Fiesta Queen, and Miss Hemery."

"I will be there cheering you on today. I will even make an appearance at the game. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. For a teenage girl, you have over come so much. If your father was here, he would be so proud." She gave the younger girl a hug.

"Is Cordelia going to be there?" Jenny asked.

Buffy let out a disappointed sigh, "No, she said she had something's to take care of, but I will be seeing her after the dance though. So really it's no big, besides I know Lindsey and Drusilla will be there in her stead."

The girl grabbed her dress and her shoes and went downstairs. She had twenty minutes before she was due at school.

"Go on Buffy, you don't want to be late." Jenny pushed her niece out of the door.

Buffy got into her car and drove to the school. Her mind was racing; this was something that she really wanted. But also the warning the Faith incarnate told her, none of it was adding up. She pulled into the parking lot and grabbed her dress and shoes. In a mad dash she made it to the girls changing room. Amber and the rest were already changing.

"Buffy aren't you a little late." Sabrina asked the girl.

"Actually it doesn't matter if I'm late or not at least I'm here." She went into the stall and changed into her dress.

When Buffy stepped out all eyes were on her. Not only was her dress beautiful, but she was gorgeous. Sabrina rolled her eyes in disgust, "Leave it to Buffy to try and upstage us all."

Buffy was about to say something when Alexandria stopped her, "You're just jealous because she looks better than you."

There was a series of ooh's and snickering going around the locker room. Amber was getting upset at this little display.

"Excuse me we need to make our way to the float and our escorts. If you would kindly leave the childish shit here, we need to go."

All the girls fell into line and met with their escorts, Buffy had Riley Finn. He had been chasing after her for four years and he was still trying.

"You look beautiful Buffy. Could you save me a dance tonight?" He asked her.

"Sorry Riley, but I already have a date for tonight." He helped her onto the float.

Buffy took her position next to Alexandria and the float started moving. They were behind the Football Float. Crowds of people were lining the street and all Buffy could do was wave. In the crowd of people she spotted Jenny, Lindsey and Drusilla. A huge smile spread over her lips. The parade lasted for about an hour or so, and then they made their way back to the school for the pre game festival. The homecoming court had to sit at a special table and wave and sign autographs for the young people. To Buffy this was getting boring. All she wanted to do was disappear some where.

Lindsey and Drusilla approached the table. Buffy looked up and saw them standing there.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be with Cordelia." She told them.

"Well, we told her we would be here in her place. She really wanted to be here, but had a previous engagement." It wasn't a complete lie, but they couldn't tell her the truth not yet anyway.

"Being here really means a lot to me. Where is Jenny?"

"Mom had to go somewhere but she will be here for the announcing of queen. Don't worry you'll win it hands down." Lindsey whispered to her.

Drusilla let a small smile form over her face as she looked Buffy over in the dress. She did have it going on body wise. Too bad she couldn't have spied her first, but she will be family soon enough.

"I like the dress Buffy. It's one of a kind." Drusilla commented.

"Thanks, it is the exact same dress I dreamed about. If you excuse me I'm needed somewhere." She walked away from her cousin and his girlfriend.

Buffy thanked the heavens that they were inside of the gym. Her hair and make up were holding up perfectly. Then again it had a lot to do with the spell she cast, but she had to add that it wasn't for personal gain. The Faith incarnate approached the blonde.

"Buffy, you have been ignoring everything I've told you. I am trying to keep you from making a mistake."

"I am not making a mistake. I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

The Faith incarnate crossed her arms across her chest. She could never forget how stubborn and pig headed Buffy can be.

"Something bad is going to happen tonight and it involves you and Cordelia. She has something planned for tonight and it's not for the greater good." She said cryptically.

"Listen whatever you are talking about won't happen. She loves me too much to let anything happen to me. Leave me alone and let me have a night of normalcy, I will worry about it later." She said defiantly.

"There is no use talking to you. I hope you make the right decision when the time comes." With that Faith incarnate left the building.

Buffy took a minute to calm her nerves and went back over to the table. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her she would make sure of that.

The Homecoming Dance

The dance was in full swing when Buffy entered the gym. It was decorated to look like a wonderland of flowers. Whoever decorated it did a good job; it looked totally different from what it looks like on the daily. She made her way over to Xander who was talking to Alexandria.

"Hey Xand, don't you look smooth in a tux." Buffy gave him a hug.

"I can't believe Jenny let you out the house in a dress like that. I like a lot, if you weren't like my sister, I would be trying to get into your pants." He joked.

Buffy put a hand over her chest like she was offended, "Xander Harris, I never." She said in her best southern accent.

"Did you see Cruella De'ville and her boy wonder?"

"Xander really stop picking on them. Whatever have they done to you?" She chided.

Xander looked away properly chastised. His attention was towards the stage when Mr. Malloy took the stage.

"If I could have all members of the Homecoming Court please make their way to the stage." He announced.

Everyone parted like the red sea to allow the girls to come through. There were a lot of cat calls and whistles. Even under the brightness of the lights people could make out Buffy's blush. They stood on the stage as you would if you were in a pageant.

"Give a hand to our lovely contestants." The gym erupted in thunderous applause. "We counted the ballots and only one girl is going to be crowned Homecoming Queen, to stand beside the King. After all of the votes, our new Homecoming Queen for Hemery High 2005 is... Buffy Summers!" Mr. Malloy announced.

Buffy gasped in complete shock, she didn't know that she was going to win. Everyone congratulated and hugged her. She stepped up so Mr. Malloy could put the tiara on her head. Tears of joy were cascading down her already red cheeks. She looked out and saw Jenny, Xander, Lindsey and Drusilla clapping for her and blowing her kisses.

"I would like to thank everyone who voted for me. Wow, I... I had this whole speech planned out and it went out the window." She joked. "Seriously, I would like to thank each and every one of you who voted for me. I just wish my best friend was here with me to enjoy this. I dedicate this win to my best friend and sister Faith." She walked off the stage and made her way towards her family.

"You looked so beautiful up there sweetheart." Jenny congratulated her.

"Thanks, I owe it all to you." She gave her aunt a smile. They were so busy smiling that they didn't even hear who won King.

"Now would the Kind and Queen please take the floor for the first dance?" Mr. Malloy announced.

Buffy made her way to the floor and was met halfway by Parker Abrams. She let out a groan of disappointment. It could have been anyone other than him; he had been trying to get into her pants since Angel died.

"We get to dance. I hope that's not all we'll do tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am already taken. You'll just have to spend tonight with your five little friends." She smiled.

The dance was soon over and Buffy went back over to her friends. Lindsey disappeared, but Drusilla was still there.

"Where is Lindsey and Aunt Jenny?" The blonde queried.

"They had to take care of something. Cordelia would like for you to meet her at the mansion. There is a limo waiting to take you there."

The vampiress held out her hand for Buffy to take. Without hesitation she did, but had a strange sense of deja vu. The chauffer had opened the door for Buffy and she got in. He closed the door behind her and they drove off. A feeling of dread was bubbling up in her stomach. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that something was going to happen to her. Buffy helped herself to a glass of the sparkling apple cider to help calm her nerves. The limo came to a stop and her door was opened, Drusilla was standing there with her hand out.

"I'm to escort you inside. Per Cordelia's request, she was very specific." Buffy put her hand in the vampire's and followed her inside. She was then blind folded and led further into the mansion and was led down some steps.

"Where exactly are we going?" Buffy asked timidly.

"You are going to meet with Cordelia she has something very special planned for you tonight. Keep the blindfold on until you are told. She hates to be disobeyed." Drusilla said cryptically.

"Drusilla, you may leave us." Cordelia commanded. The vampire bowed out and closed the door behind her.

Silence filled the room as the vampiress made her way over to the girl. "You look so beautiful, like a blushing bride on he wedding night. So virginal and pure unsure of what's going to happen next." She whispered seductively in the younger girl's ear.

The voice sent shivers down Buffy's spine. It felt kind of weird for her to be blind folded and not know what's going on. In a way she found it rather exotic. The blindfold was removed, and Buffy let out a surprised gasp. They were in the same blood red room she dreamed about a few months ago. If this was anything like her dream, she was in trouble. Panic began to rise in her; she should have listened to her guardian. Cordelia sensed this and tried to calm the girl down.

"Buffy, you've had the dreams; you know what's going to happen. It's inevitable; you surrendered to me in your dreams. Now I'm going to make your dreams into reality."

She led the blonde girl over to the bed, "Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?" She cried out.

Cordelia made her way behind the girl and began kissing her neck, "I do love you Buffy. You were meant for me, and I know you love me too." She slowly slid her fangs into the younger girl's neck, causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

"We can rule the underworld together, you and me for all eternity. We'll be together forever. Wouldn't you like that?" She kissed the outer shell of her ear.

"No, I have a destiny that I must fulfill. If I don't the world is doomed as we know it." She panted out.

"Why should you care about a destiny that doesn't care about you. Look at what it has done to you. Your mother left, your father was murdered, as was your boyfriend, and your best friend. Your other best friend was locked in an institution. So tell me Elizabeth, what do you have to live for?"

A lot of things were running through the wicca's head. Everything she was hearing was the truth. Why should she continue to sacrifice herself for the world, and a destiny that could care less for her?

"What do you say lover will you give yourself to me wholly and completely? Will join me for all eternity?"

The vampires hand made her way under the blondes dress causing her to moan again.

"Yes." She said softly.

**Sorry, but this is going to be a long turning. I don't want to rush into it, I want to lead up to it gradually. You know what to do, let's see if I can get as many reviews for this story as I did the first one.**


	2. Passion Rules Us All

Cordelia's New Obsession Book1: Chapter 2

I don't own them and never will. It's just not fair I tell you, not fair! Damn you Joss!

**ymarti89- Wait no longer. Here is the next chapter for you; thanks again for the wonderful reviews it gave me a happy.**

**Harry2- You are like on of my biggest supporters. The suspense is going to kill you just a little bit more. I'm not going to make it that easy.**

Jenny and Lindsey entered the Giles home. Lindsey was trying to keep her aunt occupied from any thoughts concerning Buffy. Drusilla should be joining them soon enough, and then the fun can begin. He didn't want to kill his mother, and he wasn't going to, but she couldn't stand in the way of Cordelia's plan for the blonde Wicca.

"When did Buffy say she was coming home?" The elder witch asked.

"She told me to tell you that she was going to crash with Cordelia tonight. They want to celebrate her winning Homecoming. You know how girls are?" He lied, he really couldn't tell her the truth.

Jenny walked upstairs to change her clothes. Lindsey sensed that Drusilla was near and he opened up the door. He gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, as long as they have been dating, they still couldn't get enough of each other.

"Did you take Buffy to her?" Lindsey asked.

Drusilla let out a huge smile, "Yep, our girl should be getting the awakening of our lifetime."

"Is she going to turn her before she takes her virginity or do it after?" The vampire questioned.

Drusilla was a little freaked, the way he was obsessing about his cousin's virginity. It made her wonder what kind of relationship they had growing up. She decided to shrug it off and worry about it later.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. Where is your mother?" She changed the subject.

"She went upstairs to change. I think tonight's festivities went pretty well."

"Did you see the other girls faces when Buffy won? That was priceless." Drusilla laughed.

Jenny made her way back downstairs and spotted Drusilla sitting on the chair.

"Hello Dru." She greeted the vampiress.

"Good evening Jenny. Did you enjoy tonight's festivities?" She asked the older woman.

"Yeah, I did. Buffy looked so beautiful up there, I took plenty of pictures to send her mother." She smiled.

Jenny was very proud of her niece and she was mad at her sister. Joyce has a very special and talented daughter, but she chose to leave her because of what she is. Right now she is missing out on some very important things in her life. If Buffy was her daughter then she would be there every step of the way. The High Priestess' always knew that she was going to defy all rules and do things her way.

"Yes, she did. I think the dress really made her stand out, after all she was the only one wearing white." Lindsey added.

"Buffy saw the dress and said she had to have it. I liked it because it made her look innocent and pure, plus it showed that she was on the side of good and not some vapid whore of evil."

'If you only knew.' Drusilla thought. Lindsey had to try and hide his smile, Buffy wasn't going to be so innocent in a little while.

"So what do you two have planned tonight?"

"We are going to crash here tonight. Cordelia has something special planned for Buffy and we don't want to intrude." Drusilla answered.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at this announcement. She wondered what the vampire had in mind.

"They are having a very romantic dinner, a little candle light, music, apple cider you know the usual couple things." Lindsey answered.

"It's like you read my mind. I just get overly concerned where Buffy is concerned. I'm going to leave you two alone. I am going to bed, its way past my bed time. Lindsey you know where everything is. Good night."

Jenny headed up the stairs and into her room. She decided to forgo the whole looking glass spell. She trusted Buffy and in a way she trusted Cordelia. With that thought out of her head she climbed in her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Cordelia's Mansion

Cordelia led Buffy to the other side of the room, where a table for two was set up. Buffy admired the beauty of the table, the fine china, and the crystal. The vampire moved behind the blonde and pulled out her chair.

"Go ahead and sit down. Dinner will be served in just a few minutes."

Buffy sat down and Cordelia pushed in her chair. Slowly she moved to the other side of the table and sat herself down. She filled the crystal flutes with some champagne and Buffy took a sip.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, I really like your dress and the tiara fits it very well." She told her honestly.

"Thanks, I think so myself. How many rooms are in here?" Buffy asked in wonderment

"I think there is like eight, plus a few hidden rooms. I'm not sure."

The cook came out with a tray of food and began putting it on Buffy's plate. Buffy waited until she was finished before eating. She noticed Cordelia's plate was empty save a piece of rare steak.

"You need more energy than I do. What I have planned for you will take a lot out of you." She told her cryptically.

That sent chills down Buffy's spine and she began eating. The vampire was engaging her in all types of conversation until she had finished eating. Cordelia got up and reached for Buffy's hand. She put her hand in the vampires and was led back to the bed.

"You said earlier that you want to take the next step, are you sure about that?" She asked with a little bit of mischief.

Buffy suddenly became nervous, "Yeah, I'm ready. I've never been so ready in my life."

Cordelia tried to hide her happiness, but found it hard. Tonight was definitely the night, but before they could take that step, she needed to complete the ritual.

"I know you're ready, but there is a ritual I want for us to perform. It's called a bonding ritual; I want you to be mine completely. Once this is done, you will not want anyone but me. You will be mine and I will be yours for eternity, we will be married until one of us dies." She told her under no uncertain terms.

Buffy took all of this in; right now she really didn't care. She loved Cordelia and nothing or no one else mattered anymore. It went against everything she was taught, but her father told her to listen to her heart. At the moment her heart was telling her that this was right.

"Let's do it. I love you and I want to be with you forever. What exactly do we have to do?"

The vampiress had a smile the size of the Nile on her face. She had no doubts that Buffy would go along with this. She pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger and a chalice. It was just like the one Buffy saw in her dream.

"We are going to use this dagger to cut a little slit into our hands. A little bit of our blood will drip into the chalice, we will join hands while I chant the incantation, then we will both drink our combined blood. We will be bonded, but we won't be completely bonded until we consummated our marriage. You can back out of this at anytime, but it's not what you really want is it?" She wanted to make sure that the Wicca was behind this all the way.

"Let's do it, I love you and I want you and only you. I need you, without you I feel empty and incomplete. I've never tasted blood before; at least I don't think so." She said a little confused.

"You have my love. I've been giving it to you little by little, so you would be used to it when we did this. I wanted you to enjoy the blood as much as I did, and you my dear have a taste for it." She grinned wickedly.

Cordelia drug the knife along the palm of her hand and did the same to Buffy's. She let out a little yelp of pain and had to keep herself for licking it off. The vampire smiled when she saw this. They put both of their hands over the chalice and watched the blood drip into it and mix with whatever else is in there. Cordelia moved their hands away and they clasped them together and she began to chant.

_Heart to thee  
Body to thee  
Always and forever  
So mote it be._

Buffy could feel the exchange going through her. It surrounded her with a kind of peace and warmth. Like she knew that she would be loved as long as she should live. Cordelia broke their hands and handed Buffy the chalice.

"Drink my darling girl and we will be one."

Buffy put it up to her mouth and began to drink. She handed it to Cordelia and she did the same once it was empty she set it aside and moved closer to Buffy. They shared a chaste kiss which spun out of control to something more.

"All in due time sweetheart, but right now you and I are going to take a bath. I want to enjoy your warmth just a little while longer."

The vampiress began removing Buffy's dress strap by strap until it pooled at her feet. It took all of her will power not to cover herself. As many times as they have seen each other naked, she was still nervous.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. We've done this before it's nothing different." She reassured the girl.

"Now I would like for you to undress me as I have undressed you." The vampire instructed her.

Buffy looked at her incredulously. 'I know she did not just say undress her', she thought. Cordelia saw her hesitation and decided to explain what it is that she's supposed to do.

"I know it seems weird, but in the way of vampires it's the consort's job to do things for their lover. You will learn all of this in due time, now undress me or I would have to punish you. That is something I really don't want to do."

This caused Buffy to get her butt in gear. She remembered the last time she was punished; she couldn't sit down properly for a week. Not to mention all of the other things that happened. After she undressed her lover, Cordelia led her to the bathroom that was off of the room they just exited. The décor was totally different from the bedroom, the bathroom was blue and silver, the tub was white porcelain with claw legs to hold it into place. Buffy saw that there was already water inside with rose petals, and little tea light floating candles on top of the water. Cordelia got into the bathtub first and held out her hand for the blonde to join her. Without hesitation she got into the tub and sat down between her lovers legs.

"I've been waiting for this for so long. I've traveled across the world in search of you. The first time I actually laid eyes on you, you were nine years old. I think you were outside playing with Xander, Willow, and Faith I believe and sitting on the porch was Lindsey. He was watching you as always, ever the protector."

"Lindsey wouldn't let us out of his sight for anything. He called me the most precious gift to the world. I didn't know he meant literally." She smiled.

"I watched you play, such a picture of innocence. Not aware of all the Big Bads who were after you. I felt the power on you, only you weren't aware of your potential." She whispered.

"How come you didn't introduce yourself then?" Buffy asked out of curiosity.

"You were too young, as vampire law has it, you can't turn a child because they wouldn't be able to defend themselves. Besides I wanted you to enjoy the world the way a child should. I came back from time to time just to check on you, and you just continued to get more beautiful by the day. You were your father's world and for a minute I wanted you to be mine, but then again you were too young."

Cordelia picked up the bathing sponge and put some body wash on it. She lathered it up and began to wash Buffy slowly, while still talking to her. Buffy was getting lost in the sensations her lover was causing.

"I saw one particular moment it was your tenth birthday, and you were upset because you didn't get the Bratz dolls that you wanted, instead you got my scene Barbie's."

"I remember I went up to my room and saw a package on my window ledge, I opened it and there was all four Bratz Dolls with accessories. She smiled at the memory.

"Even then I wanted to keep you happy. I want to make you happy now; will you allow me to do that?"

Instead of an answer she received a moan. **(Insert imagination right about here. After all I have to keep it readable for everyone. I have a much steamier version on my computer hard drive.)**

The vampire finished washing her from head to toe and then handed it to the younger girl. Buffy took the sponge and put some body wash on it and began to wash Cordelia off the same way that she had washed her. It was driving her crazy the way she would purr in contentment. She washed her a few more times until she was told to stop.

"Very good lover, you will get the hang of it. Bathing can be a very sensual thing." She got out of the bathtub.

Buffy got out behind her on shaky legs; she couldn't trust herself to walk. Cordelia grabbed them both a towel and dried Buffy off. She handed the other towel to the girl and Buffy began to dry the vampire off.

"Very good, you are going to be easy to teach. Let out the bath water and come back into the room. No towel, I want nothing between me and that beautiful body of yours."

She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Buffy to her duties. Without hesitation she let the water out of the tub, and cleaned up the water that splashed on the floor. She put the towels in the hamper and went into the bedroom. The lights were off, and the only thing bathing the room in light was candles. Cordelia was lying in the middle of the bed with nothing, but herself.

"I told you tonight is just for you. It's the wedding night that you won't be able to experience. I want us to enjoy ourselves, for later I have plans huge plans."

Buffy made her way over to the bed, and Cordelia handed her a glass of champagne. She took the proffered glass and held it up. They intertwined their arms and drank from each other's glasses.

Giles House

Drusilla and Lindsey were making out like two hormonally challenged teenagers. It's been a while since they were able to touch each other like they wanted to. Tonight there would be no interruptions, so they thought. A knock on the door separated them, Drusilla let out a disappointed sigh as Lindsey got up to answer the door.

"Faith, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." He said in surprise.

At hearing the girls name Drusilla got up and almost fainted when she did see the brunette slayer standing there.

"I know, but I need to speak to Buffy. Where is she?" She asked.

Lindsey and Drusilla exchanged glances, "We're not sure. She's supposed to be partying the night away after her win. You didn't answer my question, why are you alive and here?" He asked again.

"I was sent here, by the powers and the elders. I'm Buffy's guardian I watch over her, but technically I'm not Faith. My name is Gabrielle Marquez, don't ask. I need to talk to Buffy; Willow is missing from the institution." She blurted out.

Lindsey and Drusilla exchanged glances again and turned back to the girl.

"Missing? That's not possible; Buffy went to see her yesterday." Lindsey answered.

"Between yesterday and today, she has gone missing. When you see her tell her to meet me here." She handed Lindsey a card with and address on it.

Without so much as a good bye she left the house. Lindsey put the card in his pocket, the conversation forgot about.

"You think she will figure it out will you?" Drusilla asked.

"No, they are sent her to watch witches, not regular humans. Now where were we?"

They began to kiss passionately. All thoughts of the night out of the window.


	3. Where's Willow?

Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1 Chapter 2

They do not belong to me, again if you think they do you need a head check.

**slayerprincess25- Willow will pop up somewhere soon, but I won't give it away.**

**Harry2- The escape of Willow will not mean trouble for out favorite vampire and witch. You will just have to be patient and wait and see.**

**Alyson Teague- Not trying to be a tease, but I have to keep you wanting more. I'm glad you find them hot, as do I. Besides, opposites do attract, just look at Buffy and Faith.**

**Keep the reviews coming please! Without them I won't be able to write again.**

Faith was going crazy in trying to find Buffy. She tried everything she could to locate her but couldn't. Willow was missing and she needed her help right now, she continued walking until she stopped in front of Cordelia's house. Walking up the stairs and to the massive doors she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

Secret Room

Cordelia was in the middle of massaging her lover down, when she heard the doorbell ring. Her first instinct was to ignore it, but when it wouldn't stop she had about enough. With a huff, she got off the bed disturbing a sleeping Buffy. She woke up and looked around the room a little confused.

"It's okay little one, go back to sleep. I will continue when we get back." She told the girl softly in her ear.

Buffy nodded her head in sleepy approval and went back to sleep. Cordelia looked over her nude body one more time and cursed the high heavens.

"This better be important." She gritted out.

Faith was about to leave when she saw the door open and the vampire step out. She wondered how she couldn't be chilly wearing nothing but a silk robe. Cordelia observed her wearily.

"Wait a minute, you're dead. What are you doing here on my steps?" She asked none to nicely.

"I am Buffy's guardian and right now I am looking for her. Something has happened that requires her attention." She said in one breath.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and feigned innocence, something she was good at.

"What makes you think that she is here? Tonight was homecoming and I'm sure she's out partying." No emotions in her voice.

Faith knew the vampire was hiding something, but she didn't know what. She just brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Since the two of you are close, I just assumed. Anyways I need to find her, Willow is missing." Faith said calmly.

The vampiress tried her best not to smile. The little red head had not gone missing; she knew exactly where she was. She played a part in her little plan for Buffy, it would be marvelous.

"Willow's missing? How could that be? Didn't Buffy visit her yesterday?" She asked the younger brunette.

"Yeah, she did, but apparently after Buffy left she disappeared. No one thinks Buffy is behind it, but it's kind of odd." She stated honestly.

Cordelia let out a fake yawn, the longer she stayed out here and talked, the more time it was taking away from her virgin bride. Doing that would piss her off tremendously.

"Sorry, but I don't know where either one of them are. Now go away."

The vampiress walked back into the house and slammed the door in Faith's well, the Faith incarnates face. The guardian just stood there looking perplexed. She didn't want to stay any longer so she went out of the yard and decided to go home. She would try and find Buffy again in the morning.

Cordelia walked back downstairs into the room, Buffy was still laying there sleep. She looked her over once more, before deciding to wake her up. Buffy could sense that her lover was back in the room, and she began to stir. Green eyes met brown in an intensity that could only be described as a hidden desire, one that was bout to come to fruition.

"How did you sleep lover?" Her hands were caressing Buffy's legs.

"I slept fine, but I missed you. I missed your hands touching me." She moaned out. She tried to touch the vampire, but her hands were slapped away.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me. You have a lot to learn lover and tonight I am going to show you." She kissed the girl hard on the lips.

Buffy broke it off when the need for air became too great. Something was happening and she didn't like the feel of it. She had gotten herself into something that she was not able to get out of. 'Oh god, what did I get myself into' she thought.

"Now, Now Buffy, don't be that way. I love you, you know that, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But you are my wife, my consort, my equal and it's time that you are taught the way of being a lover to a vampire." She warned the blonde.

All Buffy could do was nod her head meekly. She entered into this agreement and it was too late to back out now. This was the life she was going to be leading from now until the end of time.

"Tonight will be a night of many firsts; you will learn how to take pleasure in what I take pleasure in. I will get to know each and every part of your body, as you will know each part of mine. We are forever Buffy and you agreed to it." She told her in no uncertain terms.

"I understand completely." Buffy whispered softly.

"Good." Cordelia crawled up Buffy's body and began kissing her slowly "I want to drive you crazy with desire." She kissed her way down to her breasts. "I want to see you in the throws of passion like I have so many times before." She sucked on one and then the other.

Buffy was so worked up and wet by her lover's words that she couldn't contain herself.

"I want you to take me, take me now!" She screamed out.

Without having to be told twice the vampire took her fingers and rammed them into the young Wicca's tight heat. Causing the girl to scream out in both pleasure and pain. The sent of virginal blood was driving the vampire insane, she removed her fingers and replaced them with her mouth. She wanted to taste the sweet ambrosia that was spilling from her wife.

Buffy was saddened by the removal of her fingers, but was happy when it was replaced by her tongue. If it was anything, her lover was very generous and she wasn't complaining. For the rest of the evening and the early morning hours they found pleasure within each other's bodies.

Giles Home

Jenny woke up with a start, something was wrong with Buffy. She could feel the young girl's emotions, and what she got was a little wave of fear, passion, and a hint of something else. The feeling intensified and then slowed down; she guessed it was one of the side effects of joining power with Buffy. Without another sound she got out of the bed and put on her robe. The first thing she did was make a fierce run to the attic. She had to make sure that Buffy would be okay, or is at least okay.

Once in the attic Jenny went through her trunk and pulled out her own personal book of shadows. She flipped through until she found what she was looking for. Gathering up the herbs she needed to cast the spell, she went to her cauldron and put them in there. A red mist emanated from the black pot, but didn't show her what she wanted to see. Something was blocking her magic, and if that was the case then something was blocking Buffy's. She needed answers and quickly, closing the attic door, she made her way downstairs. Lindsey and Drusilla were on the floor watching a movie. For vampire's she thought they were weird, showing human emotions and liking things that humans like.

"Lindsey, Drusilla?" Jenny called the two vampires.

They looked up and saw the look of worry on the elder Wicca's face. They knew that she found something out or knew what was going on.

"What is it mom?" He asked her.

"Something is wrong with Buffy. Don't ask me how I know, I just know something is wrong."

"Mom, Buffy is in good hands. You know Cordelia wouldn't do anything to harm our girl. Besides if that was the case then she would be able to obliterate her, to where Cordelia wouldn't be anything but dust in the wind." He tried to reassure the woman.

Drusilla stepped up behind Lindsey and gave the woman a smile, "Please don't worry, and Buffy is capable of taking care of herself. I know Cordelia and she wouldn't try anything that Buffy didn't want." It wasn't a complete lie, but she couldn't very well tell her the truth.

"I guess you are right. I just worry about her so, it's kind of a motherly thing." She told them. Jenny walked into the kitchen to fix her a soothing cup of tea. Lindsey was right she shouldn't worry about Buffy, she could handle herself, but sometimes the girl could be a little head strong.

Drusilla suggested that Lindsey go and talk to his mother. Giving her a kiss she went back into the living room and he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the stool. Jenny turned around and almost dropped her tea.

"Oh my god Lindsey! You gave me a fright, why don't you make noise when you enter." She told him in between gasps.

Lindsey couldn't help but give her a little smile, "Sorry, it's a habit making with the stealthyness. Don't worry about Buffy mom, she has a level head on her shoulders and I know that she wouldn't get into any trouble." He reassured her again.

"You're right and I'm going to leave it alone. At least she's not with some random guy or anything. I'm going to go back upstairs and try to rest, it's almost two now. Good night son." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked up stairs.

Lindsey hated to see his mother sick with worry; he knows that she loves Buffy just like her own. A part of him felt sorry for her, when she finds out that her niece had become the same thing he had. The demon part of him rejoiced at the fact that they could be together forever, he can always watch over her. The problem was how she was going to react and if Cordelia was going to break her and make her into the perfect childe. He really didn't want to think about that right now. Drusilla was waiting for him, he left the kitchen to join his girlfriend.

Mean While

Buffy was sleeping soundly when Cordelia removed herself from the bed. There was something that she needed to tend to and it had to be done now. Putting on her robe she walked to another room and opened the door. Her package was sitting on the floor looking totally out of it. She approached it slowly not to disturb it, this was going to be her lovers present.

"Hello, little tree." She cooed in her ear.

Willow looked blankly into the air, she was too sedated to do or say anything. That's the way she wanted it, but she hoped the drugs will were out of her system soon. She wanted the red head to be cognizant when she sees what her best friend has become. Life was beautiful if you were Cordelia. The vampire grabbed her by the hand and led her to the room where Buffy was sleeping. There was a little bit of protest on the red heads part, but the vampire dragged her along anyway. Cordelia closed the door behind them and looked over at he bed Buffy was starting to get restless. Without a second thought she through Willow in the furthest corner and chained her nice and tight. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her lover feeding from her.

The vampiress walked over to the bed and slid in next to the girl, she immediately calmed down. It was two in the morning and she needed to get the show on the road, slowly she began to wake the sleeping girl up. She thought Buffy waking up was the cutest thing, she looked like a kitten waking up from a nice nap.

"Good evening sunshine, sleep well?" She asked the girl.

Buffy gave her a small smile, "Yeah, like the dead. How long have I been asleep?"

"For about an hour or so, I was getting lonely. I wanted to play some more, but you were tired."

"Sorry, you took a lot out of me." She looked sheepishly.

"That's okay lover because we can play now." Cordelia told her in her ear. "I have lots of things I want to show you, I want to enjoy your warm flesh one more time." She continued. Buffy visibly stiffened at what she had just heard, Cordelia noticed this and it pissed her off.

"Buffy, I know that the thought visibly frightens you, but you will be free. You will be with me and Lindsey for eternity. Don't you want that, out of everyone there was he was the only one you truly cared for? Sometimes I wondered about your relationship, it seemed kind of incestuous to me. Why else would a male cousin take so much interest in his only female cousin? There would be no more destinies, or trying to save people, you will live forever. I would like that better than living a human life, look at your friend Faith. She was only eighteen years old when her life was tragically taken away. That could have easily been you, the pain it would cause your family. Think of it this way, you can make sure that no harm come their way."

The blonde thought about everything she just heard. It was true; she was tired of losing people around her. She thought about Faith and how she was taken away from her. Everything she ever loved or cared for either died or went away and she was tired of it. This life sucked to her and she would love to do anything to end it. Cordelia could here the battle being fought in the young girls head. She could be quite the manipulator when needed to be. Buffy was something that she wasn't going to let go no or ever, she waited this long and she was going to have her.

Cordelia started kissing down the younger girl's neck, nipping at her jugular. It wouldn't be hard to persuade her if she's in the throws of passion. "You don't have to listen to or answer to anyone, well except me." She made her way down to the girls heaving breast and began to suck. "We can have a lot of fun, you and me. You know you want too, just give into it and everything will be a lot better."

The vampiress kissed her way back to Buffy's neck and went into game face. She sunk her fangs into the creamy column of her neck and began to drink deeply. This was the first time she fed from her and there was no sex involved. Buffy let out a breathy moan of pleasure and the vampire began to suck until she heard her heart slow. She used her nail to make a cut along her chest; she opened up Buffy's slack mouth and encouraged her to drink. Buffy heard the blood calling to her and she couldn't help but answer it, she latched on and began to drink deeply. The vampire removed her mouth when she felt she had enough. Carefully she tucked the now dead girl in and waited for her to rise. Unchaining Willow she brought her over to the bed and had her sit on the foot. The red head had tears in her eyes as she saw her friend's motionless body.

"What's the matter? Your friend isn't anymore?" She mocked the girl.

"It's okay; she's in a better place. If you're a good girl I may not let her hurt you much, but you serve a higher purpose for her." She taunted the girl. Willow wanted to say something so much, but her mouth wouldn't move. She was literally scared shitless, and didn't want to do anything to anger the vampire more.

"I want you to stay here and keep my girl company. I need to take care of some things." The vampire walked out of the room leaving a lifeless Buffy, and a soon to be dead Willow.

The redhead made her way up to Buffy and took her now pale hand. The tears that threatened to spill now fell down her cheeks. She mourned for the loss of her friend and her sister. The memories of their time together began going through her head. The first time she met her, and how sunny and outgoing she was. The way she would stick up for her friends when someone was bothering them. Even then she knew that she was going to be special. The tears kept falling silently as she looked at her friend.

"Buffy." Was the only word that came out of the red heads mouth for the first time since institutionalized.


	4. Buffy Rises and Someone Dies

Cordelia's New Obsession Book 1 Chapter 2

I am so not going to go into the legal mumbo jumbo. We know I don't own them, and never will. They belong to Joss and everyone else involved.

Cordelia came back down stairs to see Willow holding her friends hand and openly crying. She was delighted beyond the telling of it, best friend crying over best friend. The red head looked up and saw the vampire approaching with a silver tray. She placed it on the table next to the bed and took the lid off to show her a plate filled with food. Willow regarded her with a cautious eye. The food was tempting, but she wanted to know why she has it.

"I brought you something to eat. I know you haven't eaten since yesterday, and you are probably starving. Besides, I don't want my girl to be turned off by your blood." She approached the red head and ran a finger down the side of her neck.

Willow shuttered involuntarily, Cordelia touching her made her feel dirty.

"I didn't do anything to the food, I just brought it down. Go ahead and eat, she should be waking soon and she will be hungry."

The redhead picked up her fork and took a nibble of her food. Finding that nothing was wrong with it, she began to eat some more. It was much better than the stuff they fed her at the institution. Cordelia watched the girl devour her food, she really was fond of the redhead, but she would just cause problems and she couldn't have that.

"I really liked you Willow, but you would have been a problem between my Buffy and me. Your mother is a high priestess and your father was the warlock Jax that tried to kill Buffy, but she killed him and he killed our beloved Faith."

"Why do you want Buffy? She never did anything to you, she was good, and you are dark. What is your obsession with her? She had her whole life ahead of her." Willow asked the vampire.

"Wow, you actually talk. I thought you were just mute because of the trauma you've been through." Cordelia taunted. "I have wanted Buffy for a long time, since she was ten. At first I wanted to kill her and be done with it, but once I got to know her it turned to something else. She's the light to my dark, you know what they say about opposites attract. I've been waiting all my life for her, and now she's here and she is mine." She told her with no emotion.

"I really had you underestimated, not only are you evil, you are uber evil, but little do you know, that if a Wicca is turned, especially on as powerful as Buffy will retain their souls." She smiled.

Cordelia was getting tired of her talking and wished she was out of it. She knew that Buffy would retain her soul, but that could be worked around. All she really wanted was someone to spend eternity with; also the power is an unexpected bonus.

"I know that, but it can be worked around. Now shut up before I gag you! I really don't want to have to do that." She dismissed the red head.

Willow looked over to the bed and saw a movement from her friend. Her eyes went big as saucers as she tried to get up. She knew that her life as she knew it was over. Cordelia walked over to the bed when she sensed this, she wanted Buffy to see her when she first opened her eyes.

Buffy woke up in a state of grogginess and hunger. She looked over and saw Cordelia looking at her and smiling.

"Welcome to the family Buffy, I know you must be hungry." The vampiress told the girl.

"Yeah, I am." She said softly trying to work her way around her fangs.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore because I have something very special." She moved out of the way to reveal Willow sitting there trembling.

"Will? You want me to eat my best friend? I can't do that." She said defiantly.

Cordelia got pissed and back handed her hard. "You will do as I say, I am your sire and you will obey me! This will go smoothly if you listen to me, you're hungry well there's your meal. You can eat it or starve." She yelled at Buffy.

The Wicca-cum-vampire whimpered in pain and looked sympathetically at her friend.

"I understand Buffy, I'm not afraid." Willow told her long time friend.

"See Buffy, she understands take her, it will make you fell better." Her sire taunted her.

The demon side of Buffy came to the fore and she grabbed Willow roughly causing the girl to squeal. She sunk her fangs into the redhead's neck causing her to scream, Buffy drank her down until her heart stopped and she stopped moving. She laid her friends lifeless body on the bed. Tears were already falling for her eyes, and Cordelia made her way over to the blonde.

"It wasn't so bad now was it? It will get better with time; there is no need to cry at least she doesn't have to suffer anymore." She told her softly.

"I killed my best friend; I'm no better than Jax or anyone else who is evil. I am so of the bad." The vampire said tearfully.

Cordelia was getting tired of her self pitying. "Listen Buffy it's done okay move on! If you don't stop this right now, I will punish you like you've never been punished before. You are a childe of my line, and this soul having is going to have to be put away. Do you understand me?" She asked her in a deadly voice.

Buffy nodded her head, and Cordelia backhanded her again causing her to fall off the bed unto the floor. Buffy looked at her eyes flashing a deep black, she could feel the power flowing through her veins.

"When I ask you a question, you are to answer me! Do you understand me whore!" She yelled at her lover.

"Yes, sire." She said softly. Cordelia made her way over to the vampire and grabbed her roughly by the arms and threw her on the bed. She could handle her anyway she wanted now, she was no longer human and didn't have to be gentle.

"I do not want to punish you Buffy, but I might need to. Today I will present you to my court and you will be my submissive. That means you will have to obey my every command. If you don't your punishment is going to be a whole lot worse than the one you are about to get now." She told the Wicca-vampire.

Buffy tried not to cry, but the sobs were racking through her body. There was nothing she could do now.

"Get off the bed and on your knees." She commanded her childe.

Without a moments hesitation she crawled off the bed and onto her knees. Head bowed not looking up at her sire. Cordelia had a grin of satisfaction on her face, she will be easy to teach after all.

"I thought that I was supposed to be your equal?" Buffy asked.

The vampire walked away from her closet o fun and placed a few things on the bedside table. Buffy glanced at this and frowned deeply, this was not what she expected.

"You forget my dear Buffy, you were never meant to be my equal. I just said that to get you to join my side. You are my personal lover, my personal concubine, I can do whatever I please to you and there is nothing you can do about it." She told her with a bit of sweetness to her voice.

Buffy's knees were starting to hurt; the floors are hard even if they have carpet on them. She looked as Cordelia grabbed a ridding crop and began brandishing in the air. This truly frightened Buffy. Then she came up with an idea, she began going over spells in her head to help lessen the pain. Silently she began to chant and everything started to feel better.

"What is it with the crying? I don't care if you are soul having or not. You are supposed to be superior to any human. My god you are a freakin prophesized child." She brought the riding crop down on her back, causing Buffy to cry out in pain. The younger vampire tried to re do the spell but it wasn't working.

"That is something I will not tolerate ever! You are not some weakling, you are strong. I better not catch any tears the next time you make a kill." She brought the crop down again on her legs, causing Buffy to fall forward.

"What do you have to say for yourself Buffy?" Cordelia asked the girl.

The sobs turned into silent sniffles, "I have nothing to say." She said softly. Cordelia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up off the floor. The anger was gone from her eyes and replaced with the warmth she was capable of when need be.

"I don't want to punish you, much, but you need to learn how to live the way us vampires do. It's survival of the fittest, and if anyone is going to bow down to you, you need to be tough. Forget you have the soul; the soul can come out in the privacy of our bedroom. You will learn Buffy and I will be your teacher. Now I am going to step out for a little while, clean yourself up, you will find clothes that fit you in the closet. I do love you Buffy." She walked up the stairs and out of the room leaving Buffy alone to wallow in her misery.

Lindsey and Drusilla were sitting in the living room talking quitely when her cell phone went off. She got up to answer it as if not to disturb the sleeping individual in the house.

"Hello?" She answered.

"It's done, our warrior is no more." Cordelia's voice came over the phone.

Drusilla jumped up and down in glee causing Lindsey to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did she enjoy her gift?" She asked.

"Yeah, but she cried, the soul is going to be a problem. Anyways I want you and Lindsey home quickly, she needs to see a familiar face." She yelled through the phone.

Drusilla hung up the phone and went back to Lindsey; he saw the smile on her face and knew that everything went according to plan.

"That was our sire, she said Buffy has awoken, and she killed her best friend." Drusilla said proudly.

Lindsey didn't know whether to feel elated or to morn the loss of his cousin. He went with the first one. Now Buffy was with him for eternity, now the only problem was, what were they going to tell Jenny? Buffy wouldn't be allowed to live at the house anymore.

"Well, that's good to know. So what now?" He asked.

"She wants us to come home; it seems our Buffy still has her soul. She was punished, and Cordelia said she needed to see a familiar face." The vampiress relayed.

The Faith incarnate sat in her apartment and cried, for the loss of her best friend. They were connected on some level and now it's no more. Buffy had the potential to become the most powerful Wicca to ever be brought into this world. She was the end all for everything, with her gone there is no telling what's going to happen. The first thing she needs to do is consult with the elders and figure out what's going to happen, then talk to Amy.

**Harry2- You just don't know how devious she can get. When it rains it pours.**

**General Mac- I love to tease, it's who I am. Now I've updated both stories, review away.**


End file.
